


Actual Disney Princess Derek Hale

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M, dignity what dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up," Derek says, levelling a defcon three scowl at the world in general. The sentiment is entirely spoiled by the small, fluffy squirrel perched on his leather-clad shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Disney Princess Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> So Mel's doing [operation fluff](http://hungrylikethewolfie.tumblr.com/tagged/operation-fluff) and I expressed squee which prompted...well, prompts:
> 
> I COULDN'T NOT OKAY?!
> 
> PS: [Maichan did art for this](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/54729241127/hatteress-wrote-a-thing-and-i-had-to-draw-it-p) and it's freaking GLORIOUS.

The thing is, for the amount of shit that goes down in Beacon Hills, very little of it _actually_ occurs in the forest. Or rather, it didn't. Stiles knows this because he's about one million and three percent sure he would have remembered something like the picture before him.

"Shut up," Derek says, levelling a defcon three scowl at the world in general. The sentiment is entirely spoiled by the small, fluffy squirrel perched on his leather-clad shoulder.

Stiles squeaks a little. "I didn't say anything." Because he hadn't. He just- Oh god, where should he _start_.

"You were about to," Derek says. The squirrel digs tiny claws into his collar and butts its head against Derek's jaw. Derek reaches one hand up to scratch it behind its pointed ear, his other- oh _god_.

"Where did you even _get_ bird-seed?" Stiles says, watching the small flock of finches hop up over Derek's hand. The hand that's fully wolfed out so that he can hold more seed and- and- Oh god, there's a baby fucking bird perched on Derek's razor-sharp werewolf claws and Stiles is going to die.

Derek shifts uncomfortably. "I... I forgot it was in my pocket."

"Oh my god," Stiles breathes, and not just because a small, fluffy rabbit has jumped onto Derek's boot. "You do this _all the time_."

Derek's eyebrows totally give him away. Those are the _I'm pissed that you're right but you're totally right_ eyebrows.

"Animals are...easier," he grinds out and wow, that's...actually a little depressing.

Stiles inches closer only to stop when the squirrel gives him a calculating look. He's seen those fuckers jump and hell no, this is his _favourite_ shirt.

"Um, well," Stiles spreads his arms. "If you ever wanted to practice."

Derek blinks and for a full, terrifying second he seems to _forget how to scowl_. Stiles swallows hard and tries out a shrug, feeling his heart kick up. "Just sayin'. I'm not really one for bird-seed but I'd happily climb all over you."

Oh my _god-_

"I mean _no_ ," he says hastily, flailing his hands so hard a couple of the finches take flight. "That came out wrong."

Derek just...stares. It's both terrifying and a little hilarious because the squirrel is trying to bury it's face _under_ his collar now. "No it didn't."

_Shit_.

"Yeah okay," Stiles says, and how his voice is even still working it beyond him, really. "No it didn't."

Derek cocks his head and...holy god, that's a smile. It's barely there, but it's freaking there. Stiles has witnesses. Furry woodland witnesses.

The squirrel totally shreds his shirt.


End file.
